


Life's Changes

by auntjackie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntjackie/pseuds/auntjackie
Summary: When Mika's life changes dramatically after the death of his beloved brother, will Chris prove to him that he will stand beside him?
Relationships: Chris Kreider/Mika Zibanejad
Kudos: 2





	Life's Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Thanks for all of the support from the readers of my other works! I'm so happy you're enjoying my stories and this pairing, which I love!

"I can't believe it. Again?”

Mika shook his head in disbelief as he watched Chris once again manage to get his nephew to fall asleep long enough to lay him in his new crib in the new nursery in Mika’s NYC apartment. He had tried everything he had read about how to calm babies in the 5 books he had bought in the Sweden airport. They were pretty much the same things Chris had done. The only difference is they had worked when he'd done them as opposed to when Mika had done them and Knox had screamed bloody murder for hours.

"What can't you believe?"

Mika turned over to look at Chris and sighed. "You got him to settle and go to sleep again. I don't understand how you keep doing it. We’ve been home for a week now and I’ve had to call you every night. I do the same things you do. What the hell?”

Chris smiled and walked over to Mika, wrapping an arm around his waist. "He clearly loves Uncle Chris more, babe.”

"You’re probably right," Mika pulled away from Chris and headed for his bedroom door. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw his niece still sound asleep in the center of his bed. 

Chris' smile faded as he followed Mika. “You know I’m just kidding, Meeks.”

The younger man ignored him and continued staring towards the bed where Nikki lay and Chris groaned inwardly. He should’ve known better than to make that joke. This wasn’t the Mika of a month ago who would’ve laughed at him. This was a Mika he was starting to barely recognize. 

“Mika, you’re just new to this. You’ll get the hang of it.” He leaned on the opposite side of the doorway and tried to meet Mika’s eyes. “I read babies can feel someone’s nervousness when they’re being held so maybe that’s why Knox has been fussy with you…”

“I know that. I read the same book you did. Clearly it helped your nerves. I must need a different book,” Mika rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door. He headed for the kitchen and immediately started opening cabinets. There had to be a bottle of Belvedere somewhere in there with his name on it. 

Chris frowned and stared at Mika pointedly. "Vodka isn’t gonna help, you know. I really think we’re gonna need some help with this parenting thing, Mika.”

Mika laughed as he poured himself a drink. “We? What ‘we’? I’m going to need help because clearly I suck at this. There is no ‘we’, Chris. This is my problem.”

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Will you stop it? I'm right here. I’ve been here with you every night. I don’t get why you just don’t let me stay but that’s a fight for another day. Point is, I’m with you on this, Mika."

Mika laughed softly, setting his glass back on the counter. He looked over at Chris and raised an eyebrow. “Are you? For how long, though? How long until you don’t answer the phone when I call you for help? How long until you finally realize and acknowledge that my life has completely changed into something you weren’t even remotely ready for?”  
He sighed and walked over to the sofa, dropping down onto it and covering his face with his hands.

"All right, Mika; that's enough,"

Mika found himself turning back towards the older man at the stern tone in Chris's voice.

"This situation is horrible; I get it. You lost your brother; your best friend. You found yourself with a 5 month old baby and a 4 year old kid; two kids you could've handed over to your mother but kids you chose to keep because it was your brother and sister-in-law’s dying wish. This is all still new to you and you haven't gotten the hang of it yet. Instead of pushing people away, why don't you just try accepting the help they're offering you! You're never gonna be able to handle this on your own. No one could! Stop being so difficult.”

Mika shrugged and turned back over, focusing on the ceiling of the room. "Just leave then if I’m so difficult, Chris. I figured you weren't going to stick around now anyway. My career is on pause for God knows how long. My life revolves around diapers and screaming fits. You don't want this. You shouldn't have to deal with it just because of me. Just go now and save us both the trouble of letting it drag on longer."

“Oh my God, did you even hear one word I said?” Chris sighed and walked over to the sofa, shoving Mika's legs to the side so he can sit. "Mika, stop twisting what I’m saying. I don't plan on leaving you. I didn't plan on leaving you before the kids and I don't plan on leaving you now. We're gonna have to adjust our lives now but I'm willing to do it. I'll go and bring home the bacon while you stay home with the kids.” 

Mika spared him a glace with a quick eye roll at Chris' attempt at a joke.

Chris sighed, running his hand down Mika's thigh and squeezing his knee lightly. “We’ve been together for 3 year, Mika. We’ve been through so much from injuries to possible trades to coming out together. We risked it all for each other. We’ve become a family and fallen in love with our extended families. Hell, my parents loves you more than me, I think. I love your family as if they were my own. I went to Sweden with you and I stood beside you during your worst moment. Why would you think I wouldn’t be with you now? I love you, Mika. Don't push me away," 

Chris's voice was barely a whisper by the time he finished speaking and Mika finally turned to look at him. He sat up and placed his hand over where Chris' rested his against his leg. 

"I know you're right, Chris. You're right about everything. I just feel like I'm drowning here. The kids loved me when I was just their uncle but now that I have to raise them, they both seems to hate me! I mean, I can't get Knox to stop crying and half the time Nikki is crying, too, or just angry at me for everything! And, I get it, I totally get it! They lost their parents and they lost their home. I’m trying to keep their routine as normal as possible but it’s not possible. Hell, I dragged them here to a country they barely know. I’ve completely stopped my life for them and I haven’t even had a minute to grieve myself but it’s still not working. My poor mother is grieving so I can't dump this on her and ask her to come help me…I have to figure this out. I can't fail my brother..."

“Mika, stop. Stop it,” Chris squeezed Mika’s hands tightly and pulled him into his chest for a hug. “It’s horrible, I know, but you’re doing the best you can. It’s gonna take time, baby. You need to grieve and the kids need to grieve.” He pressed a kiss to Mika’s forehead and smoothed his hair back. “The kids…you’re right. Their whole lives have changed. Nikki is old enough to know what happened and I can't even imagine what she’s feeling inside. No 4 year old should have to lose their parents. They can't handle it. So, when she lashes out and gets angry or when she cries…that’s how she’s handling it, babe. And, Knox, well even though he’s a baby, he knew his parents and knows they’re no longer here. I expect we’re gonna have a lot more tears to deal with from him.”

Mika looked up at him and smiled. “Great.”

Chris smiled back and shrugged. "We'll get used to it and we’ll help them, babe. We’ll all grieve and get better together; I promise. You have me to lean on, Mika. Use it! If you need my help, ask me. If you need a break, ask me. Whatever you need. You're not alone, baby. You will never be alone while I'm around and I will always be around. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Chris stroked gentle fingers down Mika's back, trying to soothe him. How odd, he thought, as Mika turned to him and hugged him fiercely, burrowing in against his body. Mika was usually the one trying to soothe Chris after an outburst from the older man, whose patience and temper were both known to be limited despite his kind demeanor. 

Mika pulled back from Chris' neck and stared into his eyes. "I'm all fucked up, Chris. I need you more than ever right now."

"You got me, baby. I'm not going anywhere,"

Mika clung to Chris's body, his lips grazing Chris's neck. "Good. I need you," he repeated.

With that Chris leaned in and kissed Mika, wrapping his arms around his neck. He ran his tongue along the seam of his lips and kissed Mika with all the passion he had inside him, moaning deep in this throat as he felt Mika return the kiss with as much vigor. 

Mika placed his hands around Chris's waist and moved closer. His pants were digging into his erection so he brushed himself against Chris' leg looking for some relief. He heard Chris moan even louder with that movement.

Finally, Chris broke the kiss. Mika groaned and tried to pull his mouth back, but Chris pushed him away gently. "Nikki is in our bed," 

Mika met Chris' eyes and slowly smiled. "Welcome to parenthood. Still in?”

Chris laughed and reached up to trace a fingertip over Mika’s smiling lips. “All in,” 

“You know,” Mika bit Chris’ finger lightly before continuing. “I got this giant sofa we’re sitting in so all the guys could come over for our game nights. Maybe we can think of a better use for it now?”

Chris raised an eyebrow as he unfastened Mika's pants and pulled out his erection. “Let’s see if we can,” He gently stroked Mika with his hand, the younger man’s eyes closing as his head fell back onto the sofa once more.

"Chris,"

Chris smirked at that whimpered plea and lowered to Mika’s lap, sticking his tongue out. He ran it up his length, circling the head and tasting his pre-cum. He moaned at the taste and felt Mika tremble. He opened his mouth further and took the tip in, sucking softly. Slowly, he found a perfect rhythm, bobbing his head up and down and sucking firmly. 

Gently Mika thrust his hips forward. He wanted more and began to push his hips forward insistently. Chris obliged and took him deeper into his mouth and began to suck harder. Finally he relaxed his throat and took the entire length of Mika's cock. He sucked as hard as he could, flicking his tongue along the underside of his head.

Finally Mika gave one last thrust into Chris's mouth; He felt his orgasm shoot out of his balls, through his cock, and down Chris's throat. Chris sucked and with each shot of cum he hummed to heighten the feeling. Chris gave Mika one last squeeze to drain every last drop out of him. Mika sat there, spent. He let out a shaky breath. Slowly, he looked down and watched as Chris stood up.

Chris gave Mika a long, leisurely kiss as he began to pull off the small amount of clothes he still wore. "Lay back and take off your pants," he ordered as he began to take off his own clothing.

Mika kicked off his pajamas and underwear and watched as Chris's body was revealed, his mouth watering in approval. Chris lowered himself over Mika's body and rubbed himself against his hardening cock.

Chris continued to deepen the kiss, all the while stroking Mika's body, until the younger man pulled back. "We're in the living room and we have a restless 4 year old in the bedroom, Chris. As much as I want this to last, let's speed it up a little, babe."

"Not a problem," Chris smiled and lifted up, sitting back on his heels, and urged Mika to turn over. Mika felt Chris lean over his body before the older man moved his fingers to his entrance. Slowly he pressed two fingers inside him, then scissored them apart. Mika gasped at the sensation. Chris took this as encouragement and pushed the fingers in deeper. Gently, he worked the fingers inside Mika but finally he could wait no longer.

Chris pressed the head of his cock against Mika. Mika shuddered at the feeling and relaxed his body, welcoming Chris into him. Chris leaned over him and began to push in further. In small increments he continued until he was fully inside. Mika pushed back against him and gave a moan as he felt Chris brush his prostate.

Chris withdrew a little then pushed back in, dropping a kiss onto Mika's lips. 

The younger man turned his head slightly to meet Chris' eyes. "More, baby. I need you." 

Chris thrust hard against Mika, pushing in and out quickly in a long deep rhythm. He felt Mika pushing back into his thrusts. Chris slammed his hips against Mika, pushing as deep as he could. He tried to form words to tell Mika how he felt but could get nothing past his lips save sighs of pleasure. He leaned further over Mika's back, bringing his mouth to the back of his neck. Mika then grabbed his left hand, twined their fingers and brought it under him to hold against his chest, over his heart. Chris then heard Mika's declaration.

"I love you, Chris."

The words were his undoing. Chris' fingers one one hand dug into Mika's hip to hold him steady and the other clenched their joined hands tightly. His released racked through his entire body and with each spasm he slammed his hips against Mika. He squeezed his eyes shut until he finally collapsed onto Mika's back, his breath coming in short pants. 

Chris's pulled back slowly, pulling Mika into his embrace. "I love you more, Mika."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one, too!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
